1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding mechanism, and more particularly to a grinding mechanism having a grinding means that is movable in a reciprocating movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical grinding stones are developed for grinding knives and scissors. The users have to move the knives against the grinding stones in a reciprocating movement in order to grind the knives. In order to improve the grinding operations, the typical grinding mechanisms are developed and comprise a grinding wheel which is rotatably supported in a housing for grinding objects. Normally, the grinding mechanisms are not good for grinding knives and scissors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional grinding mechanisms.